universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Polarjack77
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Balloontroplios page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 02:02, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey How about since Howl O Scream at Busch Gardens Williamsburg has gotten "more attendance" How about Universal's Halloween Horror Nights Williamsburg opens Mondays Wednesdays and Fridays while Islands of Fear has Tuesdays and Thursdays? Saturdays and Sundays for Spooktacular. That's A Good Idea. For Haloween At Universal Williamsburg Resort And Some Night's Like Haloween And The Last Day Of HHN. At Both Park's. Polarjack77 Can You Edit The Former Area's At Universal Studios Williamsburg.? Polarjack77 I Added More On Universal Studios Williamsburg Page To Edit. Polarjack77 I Add Some Of More Stuff On Universl Studios Detroit Page. Polarjack77 I Scraped/Canceled The South Park Themed Land Idea Just For You Due To innapropite Humor And Rated TV-MA. Polarjack77 I Created The SuperMarioLogan Ride Page Yor You Here's The Link http://universalstudiosthemeparkfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_SuperMarioLogan_Ride Polarjack77 We Need You Help RCTFANI Is Messing Up This Wiki By Removing Seaseme Street And Veggietales And Turing This Page Into A Colage Stone Park Stop Him Qick Before He Destroys Universal Studios Detroit Save The Wiki Before It's To Late ! Why? Why did you replace DC Nation with Roblox? TELL ME RIGHT NOW! DC is Very Popular to go to Universal Studios Williamsburg! Because in my Universal parks in the Disney Park Fanon Wiki they're Roblox Town areas Polarjack77 I Scraped/Canceled The South Park Themed Land Idea Just For You Due To innapropite Humor And Rated TV-MA. Polarjack77 I Canceled The South Park Colrado Area Due To TV-MA Content Just For You Polarjack77. And Im Adding A Super Mario Logan Themed 4D IMAX Dome Motinon Simulator At The Holwoood Area At The Park. Polarjack77 I Add Some Of The Rides At Universl Studios Phonix. Polarjack77 I Added Universal Studios Detroit Page On This Wiki. Polarjack77, RCTFANII Is Trying To Remove The Seaseme Street Area On Universal Studios Theme Park Fanon Wiki And Disney Parks Fanon Wiki Page Because He Hate's It Its Just A Kid's Area! Hello! Please don't edit my pages again. Thank you - Capprio (talk) 22:18, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Come Look Go to http://the-world-of-anything-fiction.wikia.com Um Polarjack77 can you do more floats for Universal Spectacle Night Parade ? One that are '''"Exclusive" '''at other Universal Studios parks? The parks I'm talking about are: *Universal Metazoa *Universal Studios Singapore *Universal Studios Australia *Universal Studios UK *Universal Studios Wiliamsburg *Universal Studios Ultimate *Universal Studios Paris *Universal Studios Hollywood *Universal Studios Detroit *Universal Studios South Carolina *Universal Studios in Mall of America *Universal Studios Phoenix And the Floats I'm about are: *Garfield *Shrek *Home *Peppa Pig *Clarence *Asterix and Obelix *The Fairly Oddparents *Adventure Time *Dora the Explorer *The Secret Life of Pets *Curious George Yaboysam2002 (talk) 19:59, June 26, 2018 (UTC)